How's It Going, Officer?
by TheFluffyPrince
Summary: Ishimaru took his job very seriously. Protecting the streets from hoodlums who caused trouble made him preen in pride. But there's one hoodlum in particular that has been causing him a lot of trouble.


**A/N: So this is based off of a post/gif**** where an officer is high-fived by a guy on a motorcycle. **

**Warning: I guess crack, AU**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dangan Ronpa**

* * *

"Come Naegi! It is time for our shift!" Ishimaru shouted throughout the entire doughnut shop, walking right to where his young partner was sitting.

Normally, people would snap their heads in the direction where the shout came from. The voice was loud and boisterous, penetrating any conversation without fail. And sometimes, people would shout at Ishimaru to shut up, since he was so loud. But since the shout was one that came nearly every day at the shop (and sometimes more than once a day), it wasn't very surprising for regulars in the shop. Ishimaru was a common occurrence. If anything, a few of them chuckled under their breaths at the scene.

At the counter, Naegi blushed slightly and bowed his head, trying to hide himself from his partner as best as he could given his surroundings. Sometimes, he wondered why in the world he was the one that had to be paired up with Ishimaru. It wasn't that he didn't like him, because he did. It was just that the other male was so...tight when it came to work. They still had about twenty minutes until their shift started, so he had no idea what Ishimaru's rush was. But then, it wasn't that strange for Ishimaru to insist that they leave early, to be honest. The other cop was always so excited to get back to work and take care of the wrongdoers. It was their duty as police officers to right the wrongs that were committed by the people of Hope's Peak. His exact words.

When he felt an arm wrap around his waist and found himself being hauled away from the counter, Naegi quickly grabbed onto his bag of doughnuts that he luckily had already ordered and paid for. He didn't even bother fighting against the grip, because he knew that it was useless. Ishimaru was much stronger than him and struggling would only cause him to get tired. But if he was going to be dragged around by his partner, then he might as well have something to keep him occupied. And doughnuts were the one thing to keep his attention.

The two cops made their way out of the shop, walking over to their car. Naegi took the passenger seat, opening the door and slipping inside. Ishimaru always drove whenever they were on duty and the younger male didn't question it. While he wouldn't mind driving, there was no point practically risking his life just for the chance to drive them around. Ishimaru always got to passionate on the job and getting in the middle of that was deadly. Plus, it would be much harder for him to eat his doughnuts.

As the driver's door opened, Naegi watched as Ishimaru got inside and buckled himself in before staring at him. Blinking for a moment, the young cop sweatdropped for a moment before coughing awkwardly. "Umm...was there something that you needed, Ishimaru?" he asked softly.

The cop continued staring at him before his eyes dropped down the the bag of doughnuts. "Eating such things will affect your body. They are not healthy at all for a cop to eat. We must not allow for anything to get in our way of punishing wrongdoers at all, especially not sugary treats!"

Naegi didn't respond for several minutes. After all, how was he supposed to respond to such a...weird yet amusing comment? Biting his bottom lip to keep himself from chuckling, Naegi just nodded his head and patted his partner on his shoulder. Ishimaru really was peculiar. He had been eating doughnuts ever since they first became partners. The other male knew that he always ate doughnuts. Naegi was aware of what eating a bunch of those could do, so made sure to exercise later on. It had never been a problem before then.

"Well...I...thank you for the advice, Ishimaru," Naegi said hesitantly, closing up the bag and placing it on the floor. He's just eat them later then.

A stiff nod was given to him before Ishimaru started up the car, driving out of the shop parking lot and onto the road. Naegi just sighed and looked out of the window, playing around with a loose string on his uniform. Ishimaru was so serious all the time. It made him wish that he could convince the other cop to relax and have some fun. That'd be a sight to see. But he knew what the other male would say if he even thought about asking that. Excuses about allowing rambunctious activity happening, slacking off on the job, and playing around when they should be working...He had heard them all. No use hearing them again.

When they suddenly pulled into an seemingly empty lot, Naegi's eyebrows furrowed curiously. He didn't recognize the area at all. Well, he did, but he had never actually been positioned out this far before. Sitting up in his seat, the young cop watched Ishimaru as he parked the cop car and just sat where he was, just staring ahead at the road with an intense gaze.

Naegi didn't say anything at first, not quite sure what he could even remark about. Many questions were going around in his mind, but all of them seemed stupid to ask his partner. This was getting way out of Ishimaru's normal weird antics and had just moved to plain weird. He stared at him with curiosity, hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd reveal what in the world they were doing. Because by the look of things, they were taking a break. Or at least, waiting until their shift started. They did have fifteen minutes until their shift started, but Ishimaru was never one to let time slip by. He used his time as wisely as he could.

"...Ishimaru...?" he asked softly.

A soft noise left Naegi's mouth as the older cop suddenly snapped his head in his direction. He flinched back a bit, not expecting such a sudden movement. "Yes, Naegi? What is it?"

Mouth opening and closing for a moment, a faint blush came to his cheeks and he scratched his head for a bit. "Umm...not that I don't trust your judgement but...why are we here?" he asked hesitantly, looking around at their surroundings.

Ishimaru just grunted and turned back around to look out of the window. His eyes narrowed a little bit, a serious coming over his face. It looked as though the other cop would explain his reason for something to the open lot, but he didn't say anything. A chuckle nearly left Naegi's mouth and he leaned back against his seat. Ahh, he's seen this expression on his partner's face before. It could only be one thing that brought Ishimaru all the way out here. And quite honestly, he wasn't really sure what to think now.

The sound of motorcycles cut him off from his thoughts and Naegi saw Ishimaru jump in his seat before he tensed up. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, the young cop could see Ishimaru gripping onto his hat tightly before he opened his door, stepping out of the car. When the door slammed behind him, Naegi finally allowed himself to start chuckling. It was just as he thought. Anytime that his partner got like this, it always involved one person.

Mondo Oowada.

Mondo was the leader of a gang known as the Crazy Diamonds. And from what seemed like, Ishimaru's number one enemy. While the gang weren't known for making huge ruckuses like most other gangs, that didn't mean that they didn't get into a bit of trouble. There were countless reports of vandalized properties, speeding mishaps, and gang fights. And every time that a report was called in about the Crazy Diamonds, Ishimaru was always the first one to volunteer. He refused to let anyone else handle the gang, more specifically, the leader.

It had reached the point where it was the joke of the office that Ishimaru and Mondo were involved in some forbidden sexual affair or something.

Smiling slightly, Naegi got out of the car as well, keeping his door open so that he could slip back inside if he needed to. He stared ahead where he saw a trail of motorcycles coming towards them, their motors loud and roaring. One by one, the motorcycles shot past them, not paying any attention to them. Naegi frowned as he saw Ishimaru just standing there, still staring out to the road. He was about to point out that the entire gang had just ridden past them when an even louder motor roared loudly in the air.

Eyebrows flying up on his face, Naegi's mouth fell open as he saw a large motorcycle, much larger than the ones that had passed them a few seconds ago, come down the road. Out of the corner of his eyes, Naegi could see Ishimaru walking away from the car, his hand up high in the air.

_"Mondo Oowada! I demand that you pull over this instant! This is a warning!_" Ishimaru shouted loudly, his voice still audible over the loud roar of the motor. Somehow, that didn't surprise Naegi. The older officer pointed to the area right next to the car for emphasis, strict expression on his face.

However, instead of pulling over like Ishimaru had probably been hoping, Naegi watched as the gang leader flashed a big grin and lifted his own hand up. At first, the young cop thought that he was just waving at him. However, Mondo kept his hand up as he drew closer to Ishimaru. Naegi's eyes widened as he watched the gang leader drive right past them, high-fiving Ishimaru's hand. The impact made a loud noise around them and caused Ishimaru to flinch somewhat.

Loud laughter left Mondo's mouth as he drove off behind them, his hand still up in the air. Snapping his head back towards Ishimaru, Naegi saw the shocked and horrified expression on his partner's face. A smile pulled at his face and unable to hold back the urge, Naegi descended into chuckles, bringing a hand to his mouth to hide the noise.

"W-What in the world?! That toublemaker, always trying to make jokes of serious situations! He was violating over ten traffic violations, twenty even! How can he act so nonchalant..."

As Ishimaru continued ranting about Mondo, Naegi found himself laughing harder and harder. Oh goodness, Ishimaru really had no clue, did he? Right around now, Naegi was really glad for letting his partner drag him out of the doughnut shop to start their shift early.

* * *

**A/N: I couldn't help it. **


End file.
